deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Joan of Arc
"God forgive us, we have burned a saint." - Alleged words of an English soldier following Joan's execution Joan of Arc, the teenaged French fighter whose battlefield heroics defeated England's superior army, and ended the Hundred Years War; William the Conqueror, the daring and deadly French duke who crushed his English enemies and crowned himself king. History Joan of Arc (French: Jeanne d'Arc), also known as the Maid of Orléans (circa 1412- May 30, 1431), is a national hero of France and a Catholic saint. Born in Eastern France at a time when the English controlled much of the country, she claimed to have experienced a vision of Saint Michael, Saint Catherine, and Saint Margaret, who told her to drive the English out and bring the Dauphin (heir to the throne) to Rheims for his coronation, while she sat in a field at the age of twelve. After meeting the Dauphin and getting his permission to be equipped for war and placed at the head of his army, Joan turned the longstanding Anglo-French conflict into a religious war. She arrived at the siege of Orléans on April 29, 1429, and rejected the cautious strategy that French leadership had displayed in earlier campaigns. In just eight days, the French forced the English out with a series of bold attacks. Though Joan was wounded in the neck by an arrow, she returned to lead the final charge. Joan led the French army to victory several more times over the next year, but was captured after a skirmish on May 23, 1430. Found guilty of heresy, she was executed by burning on May 30, 1431 at the age of 19. After she expired, the English raked over the coals to expose her charred body so that no one could claim she had escaped alive, then her body was burnt twice more to reduce it to ash, and was cast into the Siene. In 1456, Pope Callixtus III examined the trial, pronounced Joan innocent, and declared her a martyr. She was beatified in 1909 and canonized as a saint on May 16, 1920. Weapons *Siege Cannon Simulated Battle Trivia *Joan of Arc is the first female warrior to have been announced for Season Three. *Joan of Arc first entered battle at age 17 and died at the age of 19, making her the youngest named warrior yet to appear on the show. By contrast, most of the male warriors began fighting in their 20's, with William Wallace dying at the youngest age (age disputed as being 31 to 33 years old at time of death). *Joan of Arc is also unusual in that she was a peasant, whereas the ancient male warriors were mostly from the nobility.﻿ *There is no proof that Joan of Arc killed anyone or even actully fought in battle, possibly making her the only "warrior" in the series to not kill or fight historically. *This is the first episode where in the simulation a seige will be staged. *This is the third warrior to use a cannon. Category:Named Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Ancient European Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Season 3